


Sugar Sweet Love

by SweetheartsDie



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex (kinda), Dom Peter Nureyev, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Juno Steel is a brat send tweet, Juno Steel is a cute dumbass, M/M, Peter Nureyev loves his cute dumbass, Sub Juno Steel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetheartsDie/pseuds/SweetheartsDie
Summary: Juno quickly reacted, spinning around in his chair and jumping. He looked around and held up his blaster, pointing it straight at Nureyev's head. His face fell from one of shock into one of realization when he saw the other, letting out a sigh of relief. "What the fuck?! I could have killed you. What are you doing in my office?" He snapped. Welcome home honey.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Welcome Home Honey

Juno Steel was sitting at the small desk in his office. The computer in front of him confused him as it popped up all sorts of emails about taking cases. God, he couldn't imagine doing another case right now. He had just come back from a rough case, his arm slightly bruised from falling on it too hard. He ran his hands through his thick curls with a sigh, tapping his foot on the ground and picking up his pen, chewing on the end of it, trying to relax. The sound of Rita's TV show in the distance didn't do him many favors either. There was a soft click from the far side of the room, quiet enough it could be easily brushed off as a sound effect on Rita's show or simply a sound of the building settling. However, with careful precision Peter Nureyev slipped through the window, shutting it behind him. After all, it would be rude to just leave it open. He wasn't raised in a barn, as much as some may try to comment on it. Peter smiled a bit when he saw Juno. Perfect handsome Juno. He snuck up behind him and pressed a kiss to his cheek and stepped away quickly to ensure he wouldn't be promptly punched across the face. Juno quickly reacted, spinning around in his chair and jumping. He looked around and held up his blaster, pointing it straight at Nureyev's head. His face fell from one of shock into one of realization when he saw the other, letting out a sigh of relief. "What the fuck?! I could have killed you. What are you doing in my office?" He snapped. Welcome home honey.

Peter smiled, a bit cocky, and waved. "I simply wanted to welcome you home and congratulate you on the completion of your last mission detective! I know how hard this case was on you and figured you would enjoy some... Pleasant company. After all, it didn't seem like you would be coming home tonight. So I decided your office was the most likely option as to where I could find you"

Juno put his blaster in its holster before sitting down again, ignoring the other and he typed away at his computer. He didn't type very fast though, but that didn't stop him from using it as a distraction. "I'm working. I don't have time to talk, and I don't need your 'pleasant company'." He said bluntly. It was a lie of course, but Juno Steel couldn't show emotions for the life of him.

"Juno, you were staring rather blankly at your computer screen when I came in here and you just came home. You won't be actually taking a case for another three days." Peter retorted and leaned up against the edge of Juno's desk, legs crossed in front of him. "Can't you at least take a small break? At least give me a proper greeting other than your gorgeous face and a blaster aimed at my head."

Juno looked at him with a grunt, eyebrow raised, before ignoring him again, turning his head to face screen. "Hello. There, greeting done." He keeps typing, really wanting to just throw his laptop aside and kiss the man, but he was stubborn and he didn't give in easily.

Peter rolled his eyes and muttered, "Stubborn man." He stood and kissed Juno's other cheek, tracing his fingers gently over his neck and shoulders. Juno shuddered under the touch, breath hitching as his gaze temporarily flicked to his hands. Those hands, oh god. But he looked away, trying to hide his red face, crossing one leg over the other, trying to concentrate. Peter noticed the shifting and smiled to himself, Juno was going pliant on him. Good. He bent down to whisper, "Juno, my lovely dear, won't you please take a break?~ It will be worth your while~" He pressed a quick kiss to the side of his jaw and went back to leaning against the desk.

Juno gasped softly at the kiss, but other than that he gave no reaction. He just looked at him from the corner of his eye. "I don't know if I'm convinced." He looked up and down his body hungrily, almost breaking the pen he now had in his grip, shakily exhaling.

Peter gave an amused smile and pushed off the desk, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets as he walked towards the window. “Well then, I guess I shall be off. After all, you don’t seem to have the time for me and, oh how did you put it so eloquently… Oh!”, He paused and smiled. “I’m working and don’t have time to talk, and I don’t need your pleasant company. So since you don’t me, I shall be taking my leave.” He made a show of unlocking the window, just waiting for Juno to object. He knew he would, after all his precious Juno was already hooked.

Juno almost knocked his chair over he stood up so fast, walking briskly over to Nureyev and spinning him around, gripping him by the collar of his shirt and kissing him deeply, not wanting him to leave at all, pressing him up against the wall. “Don’t you fucking dare.” He whispered huskily, before connecting their lips again. Peter smiled into the kiss just a bit, knowing he had his lover right where he was wanted. He kissed back, tenderly running his hands down Juno's sides until he held his hips and subtly tried to lead them away from the wall and towards their new target, the desk. Junos eyes flicked down to where his hands connected with his hips and he broke the kiss, looking back up at him, he saw how Peter was trying to move them towards the desk, “What... the desk?” He looked slightly dumbfounded, he was a simple man, Juno Steel, and Peter had awakened many things within him, but he was still... exploring.

Peter smiled sweetly and nodded a bit. "Unless you have a complaint? I was planning on bending that gorgeous body of yours over your desk and," He paused to kiss Juno again, "Shall we say, give you a good time?" As simple of a man Juno Steel was, he was the simple man Peter Nureyev had fallen head over heels in love with.

Juno’s face went bright red and before he could think he was nodding, pulling him over to the desk, “Fuck- get on with it already.” He growled, kissing him and gently nipping at his bottom lip, being the impatient man he was, he brought one hand up to gently palm at Peter through his pants, desperately wanting him right now.

Peter broke the kiss, chuckling softly. "Patience my dearest, all good things come in time. And if you're good you'll also be coming." He smirked and pushed a few things out of their way.

Juno didn’t care that he pushed his stuff off, ignoring his comment about being patient and unbuttoning Peter’s shirt quickly, almost ripping the buttons off of it. “Shut up.” He grunted, before stopping to just... take in his bare chest, it was gorgeous, magnificent, breathtaking. He ran his hands up it, admiring the lean muscle.

Something snapped in Peter and he pressed a hand to Junos chest, pushing him back until he was trapped between the desk and Peter's body. "Juno you listen to me and listen carefully because I will only ask once. Behave yourself and be patient or you will be regretting your decisions. Is that understood?"

Juno looked at him towering over him, and he decided he was going to be bratty, what was the fun of going down without a fight? He gripped the desk and looked up at him with a small smirk, “Hmm... no.” Is all he said, leaning casually on the desk, seemingly preoccupied with the black nail polish on his nails that was slowly chipping away due to him constantly biting them.

Peter sighed and pushed him down until his back hit the desk. His hand stayed on Junos chest to ensure he wouldn't get back up again. "Foolish and stubborn as always, aren't you? I swear detective, it's as if you enjoy being put in your place with a bit of force." There was an edge behind his words, a knowing smirk too. Though Juno would never admit to it, Peter could just tell. It was written all over his reactions.

Juno gasped and looked up at him, eyes wide with lust and desire, he almost melted at the smirk, but scoffed at the words, “Yeah right. You’re full of it.” He bluffed, waiting for him to snap, he knew it was coming, and he loved it every time. He liked it rough most times, what could he say.

"If you keep it up all you'll be full of is the regretting feeling of denied orgasms. Now shut your trap and be the well-behaved man I know you can be or so help me I will mark up your chest and neck so badly the entire planet will know your beautiful ass is taken." Peter ended his point with a quick nip to Junos neck, barely hard enough to mark but it held promise.

Juno shuddered, the hint of a moan escaping his lips from the words alone. He bit his lip and intertwined his fingers in Peter’s hair, words quiet and breathless, “T-Try me.” He was so sensitive, after years of not being touched to this, every small kiss and bite had an effect on him.

"As you wish." Peter responded before he bit hard on Juno's neck, sucking bruise as well. While his mouth was busy his free hand carefully snuck up his shirt, just touch the bare skin for the moment. No need to rush, especially with what he was planning.

Juno let out a cry, throwing his head back, before smacking his hand over his mouth to muffle his moans, knowing that Rita was right. There. If he was too loud she would hear them and he really didn’t need her knowing about his sex life. He shivered when he touched his bare skin, already a mess. “F-fuck. Damnit Peter- p-please.” He whispered, wanting to be touched, no, /needing/ to be touched.

Peter paused the biting to pull back a bit and smile at his partner. "My my Juno, you really are the full package aren't you? Smart, handsome, brave, and polite. What is it you want dear? Though I do advise you be quiet from this moment forward. As much as I adore Rita for her helpfulness, I don't want her to see how much of a beautiful mess her boss has become"

Junos face flushed, eyes glossy from pleasure alone, the smallest touches being able to set him off so easily, “Damnit Peter, you know what I want.” He growled, annoyed that he stopped, his voice merely a hushed whisper now, Rita was an evil he did not want to face right now.

If there was one thing Peter Nureyev was good at, it was acting. So he played dumb. "I haven't the slightest idea what you mean Juno. I can't read your mind so unless you tell me, I'll assume all you want is more biting, which can be arranged"

Juno growled, knowing he was just fucking with him, making him say it in a classic Nureyev fashion. “I want you to- I want you to fuck me damnit.” He snapped, brash as ever. Juno felt the neediness in him slowly coming out, he knew Peter could make him obey with the click of his fingers, and he loved it, but he would never tell anyone that. “So hurry up.” He felt slightly shyer now, looking away, biting his lip.

Peter smirked and pressed a quick kiss to one of the bruising bitemarks. "Now was it really that hard gorgeous? A please would have been appreciated but I'll let it slide this time because you truly are glorious when desperate. Do you have supplies here by any chance?"

Juno nodded, leaning forward and opening the drawer to his desk, pulling out some lube and a pack of condoms that he kept for special occasions. He knew Peter was erratic, and could pop up anywhere and fuck him from an inch of his life, so he liked to be prepared. “Here- I’m not desperate.” He tried to bite back his moans at the praise, laying back down as per Peter’s orders.

Peter nodded in thanks and started working off Juno's pants as he talked. "Not yet at least. A few more kisses along your perfect body and you'll be putty in my hands. You always are so beautiful when you're being obedient."

Juno bit his lip and let out a shaky breath, rolling his hips up. He loved the praise so much, so so much, wanting Peter to fulfill the promise of the kisses, “Mm- fuck-please.” He whispered, gripping his fingers on his hair and gently tugging.

Peter let out a small gasp at the tug and got to work, biting and kissing his neck more. He paused for a moment, "Be a dear and strip for me? It'll make this all so much easier, and give me some time to admire you"

Junos breath hitched and he started to unbutton his shirt, slowly, teasingly, taking his sweet time. His chest was covered in scars, most days he was self conscious of them, but Peter made them seem beautiful. “Shame. I think it would be hotter for you to rip them off, but each to their own.” He smirks.

"As much as I would love to rip that shirt off your body and mark you some more. That would be a waste of a perfectly good shirt and a waste of time I could spend cataloging every amazing quality about your body." Peter stated rather casually as he tucked the small bottle of lube into his pocket to warm it. Cold lube is gross.

Juno couldn’t help but let out a small whimper. He closed his eyes, trying to not come apart this quickly and failing miserably, “Fuck- get on with it.” He whispers, wanting to be touched but knowing that Peter goddamn Nureyev would take his sweet time.

Peter hummed and ran his hand over Junos chest. "Patience detective. Like I said before, all good things come in time"

Juno shuddered, looking at his hands tracing over his skin. “Peter I swear when we get home you can be as slow as you want- just please, I need you right now.” He tugged his hair again, trying to get him to lean down to kiss him.

Peter groaned dramatically and smiled. "Oh alright, but I'm holding you to your promise." With that you leaned down to kiss him, hand sliding lower and lower until he grabbed Juno's ass. Juno moaned lightly, kissing him hard, panting into it and bucking his hips up, rolling them in an attempt to get some friction. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, biting his bottom lip and whimpering when his tongue felt the tip of his sharp canines that he loved oh so much.

With a bit of awkward movement Peter got the lube out of his pocket and onto his fingers, gently starting to prep Juno as they kissed. His now freed hand held the others hand, squeezing it occasionally in reassurance. Juno gasped, throwing his head back as soon as his very talented fingers entered him. “Oh-f-fuck.” He moves his hips up and down, gently fucking himself on Peter’s fingers. He kissed him hungrily, before moving his lips down to his neck, sloppily kissing the skin there, panting heavily.

Peter chuckled and let Juno have his fun, curling his fingers in hopes of hitting his sweet spot. "My my Juno. You really are wonderful, aren't you? So strong yet you melt just for me, isn't that right? It's a miracle you haven't resorted to begging yet with how eager you are."

As soon as he curled his fingers Juno couldn’t help but let out a loud cry, thank god for how loud Rita kept her show. He went limp, clawing at Peter’s back, “P-please- I’m ready- I don’t want to come yet- please please Peter- baby please.” He whispers, breath hot against his neck. The pet name hit Peter like a freight train, nearly knocking the breath out of him out of sheer love, and he smiled. A true genuine smile. It didn't last long though. He pulled his fingers out and rolled on a condom. He lined up and pushed in carefully. He knew Juno liked it rough, but rough could wait until after he was sure nothing would truly hurt his partner. He thrust shallowly a few times, working up to a fast and deep pace.

Juno threw his head back, moans muffled by his hand, having to bite it so he wouldn’t make too much sound. He used his other hand to drag his nails down Peter’s back, making red jagged lines, moving his hips in time with his thrusts. “Fuck yes- yes yes yes- yeah that’s it baby- that’s it- c’mon.” He says breathlessly, eyes closed. Peter moaned and panted, biting Junos neck and chest as he thrust into him rougher. He paused between kisses to mutter praise or comment, all telling the other how absolutely amazing he is. No matter how lust driven Peter was at the moment, he knew he had to praise Juno, just to hear the sweet noises that escaped him whenever he particularly liked praise. Juno was so close to coming, just from the praise alone he could probably come apart. He brought his own hand down to stroke himself, so eager to come so they could get home and continue this... preferably with some of the nice handcuffs he invested in the other day. He used his other hand to tug at Peter’s hair, loving how his tongue dragged across his chest. “Oh that’s it baby- you make me feel so good- so so good- please, please- come for me baby.” He was so close to coming himself, whimpering at the praise. Peter moaned and sped up a bit in response, his rhythm sloppy as he got closer and closer to his edge. At a particularly hard pull from Juno he came apart with a loud moan and a hard bite right on his collarbone. He muttered praise like a prayer through his orgasm. Juno came apart soon after, the bite sending him into all sorts of pleasure. He bucked his hips up, before he went limp, holding onto him tight and lazily kissing his face, eyes closed. “Mmm... that was so good, you’re so good.” He mumbles, voice hoarse.

Peter chuckled, still lust high and kissed Juno before pulling out. "You were very good, so very good." He grabbed some tissues out of a box Rita insisted Juno keep in his office and helped him clean up, pausing to press a loving kiss to each bruise the scattered his body, including the bruises from the case.

Juno hummed at the kisses, loving the soft attention, before he looked around for his shirt, grabbing it and chucking it on, pulling his pants up. He turned for a second, seeing Peter’s bare chest and running his hands along it, gently placing loving kisses on his chest, lips chapped. He looked up at him with a hint of a smile on his lips mid-kiss. “We should go home.” He mumbled, trailing kisses as high as he could reach, which was not very high considering Peters height.

Peter laughed softly and pulled Juno into a hug for a moment, just relishing in the warmth of his company. After awhile he let go and buttoned up his shirt again, straightening his appearance before he looked to the other. "I don't mean to alarm you my dearest but if you would like to go home without getting Rita's attention to our activities, you might want to pop the collar to your jacket up.”

Juno stiffened and looked at the small mirror he had, seeing the blossoming bruises on his neck. He blushed before grabbing his jacket, popping the collar up and getting grumbly again. “Damnit Peter.” He huffed, before heading towards the door, “I’ll get you back for that.” He warned.

Peter gave a cocky smile and laughed. "I'm sure you will. No doubts when it comes to your threats. For now, however, let me take you home so you can get that revenge, and some proper wound care." He followed after Juno towards the door, looking artfully mussed as if we want meant to look this way. He looked good.

Juno shoved his hands in his pockets, walking out and looking at Rita, who was engrossed in her show. She looked over when she saw Peter though, bright voice ringing out, “Oh Mista’ Peta’! Didn’t see ya’ come in! Sorryyyy, this is ma’ show.” She settled down, looking at Juno, “Goin’ home Mista’ Steel?” She grinned, raising her eyebrows knowingly. And he just blushed and walked away, making Rita giggle.

Peter laughed along with Rita before bowing to her and bidding her a goodnight, not so subtly hiding his urgency to go home. He caught up to Juno. "The ruby seven is parked on the side of the building. You know where, I've been using that route to break into your office for awhile now. Maybe I should find a new route.." He mused, looking up at the building as they walked as if he was re-casing it like any other heist.

Juno looked back at him, eyebrow raised, “Mm.. I should start gluing my windows shut. I’m not going to get any work done at this rate.” He kept walking towards the direction of the car, the... green... car... he still couldn’t handle that.

Peter laughed. "Now why would you do that? I only break in so that I may see my favorite person on all of Mars. But if it bothers you that much I'll start letting the front door and letting Rita know when I come and go, though that might be awfully suspicious considering how much time we spend in that office of yours." He unlocked the car.

Juno got into the passengers seat and scoffed, rolling his eyes fondly, “You come into my office when you’re either horny, or lonely, which is all the time, and then you fuck me from an inch of my life.” He smirked a bit, gently biting his nails, raising an eyebrow at him.

Peter slid into the drivers side and buckled in, starting the car. "You may not be wrong in your summary Juno but at least the way I said it sounded romantic! I really did miss you while you were on your mission and I was ecstatic to hear you were home again! I thought a surprise visit would perhaps cheer you up as such a rough case."

Juno snorted, a small bit of laughter escaping the stoic man. Peter.. Although hot and intimidating, was also adorable and loving. “Well it did. I can’t say I was surprised to see you though, seeing as you do this every time I come home from a case.” He looked at him, admiring his features while he didn’t look in fear of the smug accusation that came with him getting caught.

Peter laughed a bit awkwardly and started the drive to Juno's apartment. He looked conflicted and guilty? "I assumed you enjoyed my visits. After all, don't you get excited when I come home safe from a heist?"

Juno leaned on the dashboard, cheek leaning on his fist, still looking at him, god he was pretty. He hummed, “Mm, of course I enjoy them, and of course I get excited when you come back from a heist idiot.” He can’t help but add the idiot, in a true Juno Steel fashion.

Peter sighed in relief and the guilt seemed to fade, replaced with his normal cocky attitude. He laughed softly at the idiot part and nodded. "I suppose that's a fair assessment of my character. Idiot is not the word normally used but it's fair.”

Juno rolls his eyes fondly, gently smacking his arm, “Whatever. I swear-“ he looked in the mirror on the car at all of his hickeys, how was he supposed to do ANYTHING?! “Peter- what the fuck is this?!” He pointed to his neck, secretly he loves it, makes him feel wanted.

Peter went back to looking incredibly guilty, sinking in the seat. "Those are called hickies Juno, they're caused by burst blood vessels under the skin during suction. They're normally given to one but their lover or other romantically involved person. I think they look very good on you.”

Juno stopped, he didn’t actually- never mind. He looked at him, eyebrow raised, “I think I might just have to get some revenge.” He snuck a hand onto his thigh, gently tracing a pattern, thinking of how pretty his pale skin would look with hickeys. Oh god that would look good, “I think it would probably suit you better though.” He smirked just a bit.


	2. Thoroughly Unsafe Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno bit his lip, trying to hide his grin as he snuck his hand over just a bit so he was gently palming him while he drove, not caring that he was distracting him. “Mm, probably not, you probably deserve something worse.” He clicked his tongue.

Peter went back to looking incredibly guilty, sinking in the seat. "Those are called hickies Juno, they're caused by burst blood vessels under the skin during suction. They're normally given to one but their lover or other romantically involved person. I think they look very good on you.”

Juno stopped, he didn’t actually- never mind. He looked at him, eyebrow raised, “I think I might just have to get some revenge.” He snuck a hand onto his thigh, gently tracing a pattern, thinking of how pretty his pale skin would look with hickeys. Oh god that would look good, “I think it would probably suit you better though.” He smirked just a bit. 

Peter blushed lightly. "You think so? You seem to have already marked up my back remarkably well... Though I suppose that is not the worst revenge you could have enacted on me.”

Juno bit his lip, trying to hide his grin as he snuck his hand over just a bit so he was gently palming him while he drove, not caring that he was distracting him. “Mm, probably not, you probably deserve something worse.” He clicked his tongue.

Peter gasped quietly and thankfully didn’t jerk, glancing over at Juno for a few moments before focusing back on the road. "Juno as much as I adore that feeling perhaps you shouldn't be doing it while I drive? That is thoroughly unsafe.” Juno added just a slight more pressure, not paying attention to his words, knowing they were very close, close enough to be able to be doing this anyway. He looked at him driving, before hearing Peters gasp and chuckling. He subconsciously licked his lip. He wanted to unwrap this man like a fucking present. Peter moaned softly when he added pressure, face turning red. As the rest of the trip passed he was already planning his next move. He pulled into the lot and parked as quickly as possible, looking over at Juno once they were stopped. "You're lucky we didn't crash Juno." He practically growled, giving Juno a predatory once over.

Juno took his seatbelt off so he had easier access, bending over (feeling a bit risky) and gently placing a wet kiss on his pants where his hand was, grinning up at him, “And? We didn’t.” He mumbled, continuing his assault.

Peter gasped and threaded his fingers through Junos hair, tugging lightly with every moan or gasp. "Can't we at least get to your apartment before you continue this revenge of yours? I would rather not deface the ruby seven after all."

Juno grumbled and got out of the car, before walking around and yanking Nureyev out of his seat, leading him inside quickly. Peter grinned to himself as they walked. “You and that fucking car.” Juno grumbled, fumbling with his keys but eventually getting it into the small lock on his apartment. As soon as the apartment door shut behind them he grabbed Juno by the collar of his jacket and pinned him to the door, kissing him rather aggressively. Juno let out a small whimper, not expecting that and wrapped his arms around Peters neck, tangling his hands in his hair. “No fair.” He mumbled, smirking a bit but returning the eager kisses.

"All is fair in love and war, detective, and it seems like you may be interested in a bit of both.” Peter gave a cocky smile as he muttered his response before he went back to kissing, pressing his hand just a bit harder against Junos chest to keep him pinned to the door. 

Juno kissed back eagerly, slipping his tongue into Peter's mouth and nipping his lip gently, breath hot and heavy. “You still owe me revenge.” He mumbled into the kiss.

Peter hummed into the kiss and continued kissing him until he pulled away with a smirk. "Your revenge is yours to get when you can take it, I'm not going to just roll over at let you have it, my sweet." He kissed his neck afterwards, just barely dragging his sharp teeth over Junos skin.

Junos eyebrows furrowed and he gave Peter an annoyed look, before spinning them around so Peter was pinned, and dragging his tongue up his neck, before sinking his teeth into the juncture of his neck. “Smug bastard.” He grumbled, before continuing to place hickeys along his neck, he was right, they did look good on him.

Peter gasped when his back hit the door and chuckled. "My my Juno, looks to me as if someone forgot their ma- '' He was cut off by the bite, moaning loudly. He bit his hand to muffle the noises caused by the hickeys.

Juno smirked when he heard his moans, god he could listen to them for hours, they were his favourite sound apart from his voice and his laugh. He palmed at him through his pants, keeping him pinned and continues to assault his neck, smirking and nipping his jaw, “Mm, not so high and mighty now hm? Just a desperate, moaning little thing.” He whispered huskily against his neck, grinning.

Peter shivered under Junos ministrations and smirked. He tried to form a snarky remark, anything to knock Juno off his rhythm enough to take over again, but the words became jumbled and came out small broken whines.

Juno looks at Peters shirt and rips it open, throwing to the other side of the room and getting onto his knees, licking a stripe from his navel to his chest, before kissing along the skin there, biting down where he saw fit. Loving sinking his teeth into the muscle and leaving pretty red marks. “Mm.. now be a good boy and stay still.” He mumbled through a kiss to his hip bone, kisses trailing down his toned love handle.

"Such a waste of a perfectly good shirt" Peter muttered. However, he let Juno have his fun, moaning at the bites. He threaded his fingers through the others hair, gently tugging a few times to get the reaction he knew would come. When Peter tugged Juno let out a soft growl and bit down harder, before giving soft kitten licks over the bite to reassure the soft skin. He loved this, he loved how soft Peter’s skin was under his calloused hands and chapped lips. How there were barely any hints of scars, he fiddled with the button on his pants, pulling the zipper down with his teeth while making eye contact with Peter chuckling softly. Peter whined at the bite, shivering at the kitten licks, body going to overdrive from the flashes of that sweet pain and pleasure. "You're so good to me Juno, such a sweetheart." He smirked and tugged Junos head back so they could make eye contact. "Now to quote my favorite detective, be a good boy and stay still" He practically purred. Juno shivered, glad he was already on his knees or else he may have dropped right then and there, eyelids heavy with lust as he stayed still for him. He brought his hands up to run up his legs though, he couldn’t resist, they were one of his favourite parts of Peter, slim and lean unlike his own. He wanted to get these pants off... now. "Ah ah ah Juno. What did I just say? Stay. Still." He scolded lovingly, tugging his hair again to emphasize his point. He let go of Junos hair and finished up pulling off his pants and underwear. "You know what to do my sweet"

Juno moaned a bit when Peter tugged, panting and nodding, before leaning forward and licking a stripe up his length, making eye contact the whole time, before flicking his tongue over the head. “One of these days I’m going to keep you here for hours.” He mumbled, before flicking his tongue out again.

"As wonderful as that sounds, you can do that some other day. Right now you can occupy yourself with doing what you’re supposed to be doing, not daydreaming about future days. Now chop chop detective, I'm getting impatient and I'll have you know you will not enjoy my impatience after this."

Juno grinned and kept up his teasing for a while, maybe ten minutes. It was a mixture of gently sucking on the head and flicking his tongue over it and licking long stripes up his length. As the time passed Peter got more and more desperate, having to hold back from thrusting into Junos mouth out of fear of injuring his lover.“What was that you said earlier- good things come in time?” He grinned, before taking his entire length into his mouth easily. Peter moaned loudly in response, tugging Junos hair again and muttering praise. Juno bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip and moaning around him, holding back from gagging when he hit the back of his throat, hands resting on Peter’s hips, keeping him firmly pinned to the door. Peter moaned and muttered compliments and praise. He took this time to plan out what came after this rather wonderful blowjob. Hopefully by that point they'd at least be able to make it to the bed. When Peter uttered praise it simply encouraged Juno to keep going, bobbing his head faster and adding more pressure with his tongue. Peter moaned louder at the changes, muttering more praise. Juno brought his hands down to run along Peters thighs, squeezing them before gently tracing up to his ass, Juno moaning happily. He jolts slightly when his hands touch his ass, surprising him a bit. He thrust into his mouth a bit, Juno making a small gagging noise, but moans at the feeling, his eyes open and glossed over, hands cupping his ass and feeling Peter up. He could do this every day without complaint, he loved seeing Peter, the cold and calculated criminal, reduced to such a mess. Peter looked at Juno in utter awe. It was odd to see the detective so content moaning around his length. Juno pulled away, before flicking his tongue mercilessly over the head and bobbing his head down, sucking hard and moaning around him.

Peter moaned loudly and tugged at Junos hair again. "J-Juno... If you continue on the way you are I'm going to finish soon. Take that as you may.”

Juno took his mouth off of him before gently tracing some patterns on Peters hip bone. “Mmm... I don’t think I’m going to give you what you want.” He grinned before putting his hand on his length, pumping his hand quickly, adding a lot of pressure. He brings his head down to suck on his head, humming to create a vibrating feeling.

Peter moaned and managed to mutter out. "What I want to cuff you to your bed and kiss every gorgeous inch of your body but I can't exactly do that whilst you have my hips pinned to this door. If you would like to speed things up it would be greatly appreciated.”

Juno gasped, loving the idea so so much. He licked one more time, before getting off of his knees and coming up to kiss Peter, still pinning him to the door, “You can- oh- you can try.” He gasped through kisses.

Peter grabbed Junos wrist and kissed him until their breath started to run out before pulling away. "Come along Juno, I believe we have more exciting things to get to. And if not, at least you can continue somewhere where your knees won't bruise as bad from the pressure." He pulled him towards the bedroom. Juno grinned and followed him, already feeling weak. Peter always had some sort of surprise for him. When they got to the bedroom he closed the door behind them, turning Peter around and kissing him, moaning into it, wanting to be touched so badly. Peter kissed back, carefully leading Juno to the bed until he shoved him onto it and straddled his hips. Peter looked like a sex god in the moment, pants pulled back up but this unbuttoned and shirtless, hair mussed from Juno's tugging. He looked damn good. He pulled back and looked Juno over. "Where did you put those new handcuffs dear? You mentioned them before this last case came along and I believe it's time to put them to use."

Juno admired his lovers features, looking up at him and almost melting. He rolled his hips up into him, “Second drawer.” He mumbled, bringing his hands up to run along Peters thighs. Peter hummed and bent back, quickly grabbing the cuffs before sitting back up, thank god for flexibility. Juno blushed hard, looking up at him and squeezing his thighs, trying to get him to hurry up, “C’mon baby.” He urged, grinning.

"You did promise I could take my time once we got home, we're home. So, I'm going to take my time undoing you until you're a whimpering mess underneath me, then we'll see if you deserve what comes after" Peter grinned and pushed Junos shirt up. "Jacket and shirt off please.”

Juno took his jacket off quickly, before stripping his shirt off as well, tossing both off to one side of the room. He moaned as Peter spoke, loving the idea. “Well you can try.” He retorted with a cocky grin, rolling his hips up again.

Peter smiled and held up the cuffs. "May I?" He may have been a master criminal but if there was one thing Peter didn’t skimp on, it was consent. Juno nodded , holding out his wrists. He smiled slightly at his question, already writhing around in excitement. He looked across Peter’s bare chest and licks his lips. He cuffed one wrist, ran the cuffs through the bars of the headboard, and cuffed Junos other hand. He quickly checked for comfort before sitting up properly again and running his hands down Junos chest.

Junos breath hitched when he realised he was completely at Peter’s mercy. He gently tugged at the cuffs just to make sure before looking up at him, “Well you’ve got me here. Now what.” He prompted, wanting him to touch him- to tease him, to do anything.

"I do as I wish to you. Which right now means I'm going to kiss you until you nearly pass out as I feel that gorgeous body of yours up, then kiss and leave marks all over you until you are begging for more. Doesn't that sound pleasant?" Peter traced his hands up and down Juno's chest, pausing to pay special attention to each scar he came across.

Juno gasped, shuddering when Peter touched the various scars, the soft skin so sensitive. He tugged at the cuffs, “Oh god- yes.” He said breathlessly, “/Yes/, get on with it.” He writhed around, wanting more attention than he was getting.   
  
"As you wish detective." Peter smiled a bit and kissed Juno frantically.


	3. Lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe it's the other way around my dear. After all, you're one cuffed to the bed whimpering like the beautiful mess you are." None the less Peter made quick work of making his path down his chest.

"As you wish detective." Peter smiled a bit and kissed Juno frantically, pushing his tongue in and biting at his bottom lip lightly. Juno moaned into the kiss, kissing back eagerly, lips chapped and rough compared to the soft ones that he was meeting. He rolled his hips up into Peter, moaning. Peter moaned softly and kept kissing him, very much enjoying his partners desperate nature. Juno tugged at the cuffs, panting into the kiss, wanting more and more and more. He bit his lip, wanting to provoke him to keep going- get aggressive and dominant, oh god how he loved when he got like that. Peter broke the kiss and instead kissed down Junos neck, occasionally biting just to hear the noises he makes. "Patience, patience my dearest.”

Juno let out whimpers at the bites, throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan. “Mm- fuck- you.” He grunted in retaliation, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"I believe it's the other way around my dear. After all, you're one cuffed to the bed whimpering like the beautiful mess you are." None the less Peter made quick work of making his path down his chest.

Juno arched his back, moaning and pressing his body into the kisses. “Yes yes- yes- please.” He tugged at the cuffs and licked his lips, eyes closed. “Mm- what are you- what are you going to do.” He said breathlessly.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out when it happens. Now do me a favor and relax Juno, let me take care of you for once." Peter hummed and gently smacked Juno's ass, "Though I will say i'm making good use of your ass again.” Juno yelped at the smack before letting out a moan and nodding. He tried to relax, and he made a valiant effort, but getting Juno Steel to relax was no easy feat, as well as the fact that he was still rolling his hips up into Peter, trying to get even a hint of friction. He shook his head in response to Peter’s request, smirking. Peter hummed and grinded back, giving the friction Juno craved so much. If relaxing wasn't going to work, making him so riled up he was dazed enough to relax might. He lightly scratched down his chest. Juno moaned, hissing in pleasure as he scratched his chest, he rolled his hips more, breath hot and heavy. "So beautiful. You really are gorgeous detective. Especially", Peter paused to scratch harder down his chest, "When I do this... You mark so well, my sweet."

Juno whimpered at the scratches, loving how it burnt with pleasured pain. The praise made his face flush red, letting out a small moan, “You ever- oh god- gonna get to the actually touching me part?” He questioned, eyes closed and clenching and unclenching his hands in pleasure.

"Maybe when you quit being a brat and learn to ask for things nicely, I might start listening to your suggestions. For now, hush up Juno" Peter smirked a bit and got off his hips, kneeling between his legs instead.

Juno looked at him kneeling and sharply inhaled, eyes blown wide. “Well maybe if you hurry up I might start being nice.” He said sarcastically, he was honestly surprised at how Peter was keeping his cool, damn Nureyev.

"Is that really any way to be speaking to someone holding the key to what you want Juno? Honestly dear, I'm surprised you don't get handcuffed and left behind more often" Peter said rather bluntly, but his smile read that he was just teasing.

Juno growled and tugged at the cuffs, “Well are you going to?” He looked at his teasing but kept it up, “What? You want me to beg or something?” He snapped, getting sexually frustrated to the extreme.

"That was what I was going for but it doesn't seem to be working just yet", Peter smirked in the same confident way he does when his plans set into motion. It held mischief and a certain brand of confidence. None the less he grabbed the lube, got some on his fingers, and gently shoved two fingers in.

Juno arched his back, letting out a choked out moan in pure surprise, “F-Fuck!” He moaned, whimpering slightly and pushing his hips down onto his fingers, all snarkiness seemingly replaced by his desperate nature.

Peter hummed and fingered him slowly, making sure to just barely miss his sweet spot. "There we go dearest, so good for me. You really are good." Juno desperately pushed his hips down onto his fingers, toes curling. He moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes tight. He doesn't comment, just smiling and going faster still missing the spot. Juno really was gorgeous, Peter could spend hours cataloguing every beautiful thing about him.

Juno groaned in frustration when he missed the spot, trying to angle his hips so he would hit it. His eyes widened as he went faster and he let out a shaky moan, panting hard as his face and chest flush red. “F-Fuck~! Oh- oh yeah baby~” He gasped out through his moans. He knew he couldn’t come if he didn’t hit his g-spot, damnit Nureyev. Peter hummed and hit the spot, again and again, muttering praises as he did. Did he have a reason for giving him what he wanted? Not particularly, unless a certain sense of doing it out of kindness is a reason. Juno let out a cry, the pressure from him hitting the spot making him reach the edge, he was so close, so so close. He was about to come just from his fingers alone, those damned fingers, too talented for their own good. No words came out of his mouth, only mindless babbles and begs for more. “Please- p-please!” He can't push his hips down anymore, body going limp with pure pleasure. Peter smiled a bit to himself and kept going, speeding up and slowing down according to his heart's whim. However he never stopped, he was enjoying how happy the other seemed to be. He cooed praise and kissed along his chest and hips. Juno bucked his hips up into the feeling of the kisses, so sensitive, biting his lip and bringing his hand down to stroke himself, “F-fuck- I’m- I’m not lasting much l-longer.” He whimpered.

"I know my sweet detective, go ahead." Peter blew him a kiss and chuckled before going back to kissing him, speeding up his motions. Juno came quickly, letting out a loud moan and biting down on Peter’s bottom lip gently, muffling his moans with their lips. He bucked his hips up once more, before stopping and going limp, hands in the handcuffs going slack against the bed frame. Peter hummed into his mouth, carefully pulling out his fingers and kissing sweetly at his hips and thighs. "You were so good for me my sweet, so good and absolutely wonderful. All for me."

“You... bastard.” Juno panted out, trying not to whimper at the kisses and the praise, “You didn’t even- fuck me.” He said breathlessly.

Peter smiled and placed a kiss on his sternum. "Truly unfortunate. Oh well, you sure seemed to enjoy yourself no matter that."

Juno let out a small sharp inhale at the kiss, “You and those damn fingers.” His voice was hoarse and dry, and quiet, mainly because he was trying to save it. “So... are you getting a turn anytime soon or are you just going to keep me here?”

"Though I do love having you at my mercy", Peter unlocked the handcuffs, pressing quick kisses to each wrist where the handcuffs dug into his skin, "This also seems good."

Juno flipped them over, “I’m not going to be able to sit after this.” He snapped, before grabbing a condom and putting it to the side, “God you’re so gorgeous.” He mumbled, running his hands over his chest.

Peter smiled and held his hips. "I'd be surprised if you'd have in any other way my sweet. You do tend to like the pain."

Juno narrowed his gaze at him, “Alright wise guy.” He wrapped his hands around him, before setting a punishing pace all at once with his hands, keeping eye contact with him, his gaze sultry and predatory. Peter gasped and moaned, bucking into his hands. He shouldn't have underestimated Juno, but it was the thrill that got to him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. Juno pinned his hips down with one hand, “You forget- that although you know what gets me going...” He gave him a small tug, before going faster, mercilessly, “I know how to make you /scream/.” He grinned, before grabbing the lube, putting some on his fingers and rubbing them together, before gently teasing at his entrance, smug smile on his face as he kept pumping his hand up and down quickly.

Hot damn. Peter moaned louder and twitched his hips, anything to get the small bits of extra friction he could get. His edge was unfortunately coming faster he even expected, thanks to being riled up for so long. "F-fuck, Juno, sweetheart, please."

Juno pushed two fingers into him suddenly, pumping them in and out fast, curling them to hit his g-spot, hand still going at its punishing pace, “What? You think you deserve to request things? I’ll do whatever I want with you, and you’ll just lie there and take it.” He growls, bringing his head down to bite and kiss at his thighs, those legs... god he loved his legs.

Peter gasped and yelped in pain at the bites, the yelps turning into sounds of pleasure. "Sweetheart please! I'm close, so so close-" He was cut off by more noises of pleasure. He was a bit too mentally scrambled to force a retort to Junos' comment.

“Oh? Well maybe I’ll keep going, maybe I won’t give you a break.. Do you deserve one?” Juno dragged his tongue across his length, before smirking and quirking his fingers up so they hit his g-spot perfectly. Peter jolted, hard, thrusting up. He moaned, whatever pleads he was forming were far beyond his ability to finish forming at the moment.

Juno leant forward, still keeping up his punishing pace, “Come. Right now. You don’t deserve to be fucked.” He smirked, before trailing his tongue down his body until he got to his thighs again, he gently kissed his inner thigh, before biting down again, grinning against the soft skin.

Peter moaned at the command and frankly, pretty good dirty talk but he came at the bite, back arching and moaning loudly. He rode out his high before he collapsed onto the bed, lazily stroking his fingers through Juno's hair. "That was... Well detective I'm impressed.” 

Juno sighed at the contact, smiling lazily, before gently nuzzling his thigh, kissing along the marks and gently dragging his tongue along them to collect the cum, swallowing it all without complaint. “Mm, I’m glad, don’t underestimate me.” He smirked a bit.

Peter shuddered at the licks, every nerve light up in his body. He hummed and smiled a bit. "I'm glad I dont underestimate you as well, it always leaves room for a nice surprise.”

“Uh Uh.” Juno made his way back up his body, pulling his fingers out gently and kissing every bruise or mark he made. He gently connected their lips, signing into it, “I love you.” He whispered against his lips, a very rare occurrence.

Peter blushed. Peter Nureyev, suave master thief and hides of his emotions, honest to god blushed like a love-struck schoolgirl. He smiled a bit and whispered back. "I know... I love you Juno."


	4. Loving Bickering Makes the Heart Grow Fonder (and hornier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Nureyev, suave master thief and hides of his emotions, honest to god blushed like a love-struck schoolgirl. He smiled a bit and whispered back. "I know... I love you Juno."

Peter blushed. Peter Nureyev, suave master thief and hides of his emotions, honest to god blushed like a love-struck schoolgirl. He smiled a bit and whispered back. "I know... I love you Juno."

Juno pulled away, rolling over and stretching up, yawning, walking over to the other side of the room, casting his eyes back to look at Peter for just a moment, he looked like he was straight out of a painting. He smiled just a bit, before grabbing one of Peter’s lazier shirts and putting it on, rubbing his face. “My ass hurts because of you.” He teased, laughing a bit.

Peter smiled and chuckled, sitting up and stretching out a bit. "Yes, well, to be fair you were the one who said you didn't want to be able to sit after our endeavor. You got your wish." He gave a cocky smile as he got up and pulled on his underwear before falling back into bed.

Juno crawled back onto the bed, kissing him one last time, before grumbling and getting out, heading towards the kitchen, “When did I say that? Hell I’m not going to be able to work because of you and those damn fingers.” He teased in a Juno fashion.  
  
"Right before you started fucking me into oblivion. And is that not a good thing? After all if you can't work that means you can spend more time with me. Preferably in bed either cuddling or letting me blow you" Peter teased back.

Juno stiffened a bit at the comment, it took him by surprise, his face flushed bright red and he just kept walking, “I-uh, ahem.” Is all he said, looking through the fridge to busy himself.

Peter laughed, a bit at the other's reaction and a bit at the whole situation. He was so happy to be where he was, spread out on the bed listening to Juno bump around in the kitchen. It was peaceful. "Is there something wrong Juno?"

Juno blushed more, goddamnit that man knew how to get to him, “What? N-No? Why the hell would something be wrong?” He scoffed, grabbing the milk and drinking it from the carton, he paid for it anyway.

Juno was thoroughly grossed out by the action but didn't comment considering he usually did the same thing with his own box of milk. He smirked. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong my dearest?"

Juno turned away, putting it down and wiping his mouth, “Yes I’m sure. Shut up.” He saw the smug expression, almost melting, he put the milk away and stuck his head into the fridge, pretending to look for something, god this man flustered him.

Peter hummed and got up, coming up behind him and hugging around his waist, resting his face against his rather warm shoulder. "You're a horrible liar Steel."

Juno jumped at the touch, closing the fridge door, shuddering a bit and pressing his body back into Peter’s, loving the contact, “I’m not lying you bastard.” He mumbled, eyes closed, leaning his head back and relaxing just a bit.

"Your insults wound me, my dearest lover" Peter joked, holding Juno close. He hummed and pressed kissed along his shoulders and the back of his neck.

Juno stifled a small laugh at how soft the kisses were, resting his hands over Peter’s and opening just one to look at him, “You having fun back there?” He grabbed some grapes and popped one into his mouth.

Peter hummed in affirmation and nodded a bit. "You're warm my dearest, I like touching you in and out of sexual context. You're just nice to touch, all soft hidden behind a touch exterior.”

Juno scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Yeah right. I’m not soft.” He said bluntly, but still leaned back into his embrace, feeling so wanted and safe and warm.

"Juno, my handsome wonderful detective, you practically melted under me from a few sweet words and kisses. You're soft, and it's absolutely wonderful." Peter chuckled and kissed his shoulder again.

Juno blushed, suddenly losing his words and he shuddered when he kissed his shoulder, he put his hand up to protest, thinking, “I Uh- I’m not soft- damnit Peter, fuck.” He mumbled, tripping over his words from pure embarrassment.

Peter chuckled again and kissed his shoulder once again before he let go. He hopped up onto the counter, legs dangling off the edge, and watched Juno. "I was just telling the truth my dear.” Juno glared at him mockingly a disgruntled expression on his face. Juno walked to the cupboard, looking around in it to busy himself, before he grabbed out his phone, ignoring the other man. Peter mock pouted at being ignored and crossed his arm, watching the other putter around the kitchen. He got bored of that pretty quick, and instead decided to count how many pretty bruises he had left over Juno's body. Juno saw him staring at his body and he blushed, before promptly walking out of the kitchen and heading towards the living room, still ignoring Peter with the stubbornness of a mule. Peter pouted some more and decided to rifle through Juno's fridge, stealing some grapes for himself before sitting back on the counter. Two can play at this game. Juno looked annoyed that a certain someone wasn’t immediately following him, but he stood his ground, sitting down on the couch and trying to busy himself with his phone that he didn’t really know how to work. He tapped his foot against the ground impatiently. Peter continued to wait in the kitchen, very bored as he popped grapes into his mouth. As boring as this whole game was, Peter was not going to give in so quick. Juno laid on the couch, very annoyed now, he glanced in the direction of the kitchen and grumbling. He wanted to either go to him or for him to come to him, but he wasn’t going to budge for now. Giving in became more and more tempting as time passed but Peter stayed strong. He organized and reorganized Juno's rather sad excuse for a fruit bowl over and over to distract himself. Juno finally sat up, getting so frustrated that he marched into the kitchen, crossing his arms and looking very discontented, tapping his foot on the ground. Peter smiled when he noticed Juno and waved. "Ah! Hello dear! I was wondering where you disappeared off to. Is something wrong? You seem upset.”

“Oh don’t bullshit, you know what’s wrong.” Juno moved forward, before grabbing Peters shoulder and yanking him down into a kiss, sighing into it. Peter laughed into the kiss and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the others waist. Juno broke the kiss, still looking annoyed, “I hate you so much.” He grunted, before pulling away and squeezing his thigh, heading to walk out of the kitchen again, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Peter yelped at the squeeze and this time followed after Juno. "You don't actually hate me. You know that.”

“Really? Huh, didn’t catch the memo.” Juno said sarcastically, sitting on the couch and busying himself with his com, eyebrows furrowed.

Peter sat next to him on the couch. "Juno, dearest, you aren't truly mad at me, right?" He may be a genius criminal but emotional? This man is about as skilled as a box of rocks.

Juno looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, “What? No, idiot.” He crossed his legs, turning his attention back to the com.

Peter blew a rather undignified raspberry at Juno. "I'm sorry, your sarcasm isn't exactly easy to track love."

Juno chuckled at his childish behaviour, rolling his eye fondly with a small smile, “Uh-huh. Right.” He mumbled, looking at his com.

"What are you even doing Juno? I'm almost positive it isn't work and you're too concentrated for it to be ordering take away, so what is it?" Peter asked, cocking his head and tried to look at the com screen.

Juno looked over at him, before hiding the phone from his view, “Why do you need to know?” He was really just answering the countless texts from Rita, all screaming at him for breaking things in his office.

Peter shrugged. "I don't need to know, I was just curious. You only ever seem to be that concentrated on one task while its important or a life or death situation. I was hoping it was neither."

Juno put the com down, before laying back on the couch, draping his legs in Peter’s lap and grumbling, throwing his arm over his eye, “Maybe I was trying to ignore the hot guy sitting next to me.” He mumbled with a small smirk.

"Why would you be ignoring someone you find attractive? Juno I will never understand that brilliant mind of yours," Peter teased, running his fingers lightly over the others legs. Very nice legs indeed.

Juno tensed when Peter ran his hands along his legs, the feeling of it felt strange to him, but made him smile none the less. “Just like I’ll never understand your mind.” He mumbled.

Peter noticed the tense and paused momentarily before carrying on. "There's a reason I'm normally the one helping make plans for our heists."

Juno rolled his eyes fondly, loving the contact on his legs and smiling softly, “Because you’re cunning and crafty? I’d know I’ve experienced it first hand.” He joked, kind of.

Peter felt the sting behind the comment and smiled politely. "What can I say detective? We make a good team, with you as the scruffy sharpshooter with emotional baggage deeper than Mary Poppins handbag, and I the slick and cunning mastermind.”

Juno scoffed and can’t help but smile at his insinuation, “Oh wow, slick and cunning hm? May as well call you modest while we’re at it.” He teased, finally softening up just a bit.

"You think that's a modest explanation of my character? Juno dear, if your eye working properly?" Peter teased back.

Juno snorted and looked over at him from the side of his eye, he really was gorgeous. "It’s working perfectly, thank you, you are gorgeous though.” He said the last part very quietly, smiling.

Peter cracked a smile. "Well then, thank you dear. You're quite marvelous yourself. Now, stop complimenting me or round three will happen sooner than you expected.”

Juno shuffled around so his head is in his lap and his arms are wrapped around his waist, he sighs, legs splayed off of the side of the couch. He gently kissed his bare stomach with a small smile, “Mm terrified.” He mumbled.

Peter rolled his eyes fondly and ran his fingers through Junos hair, humming quietly. "It really is quite a terrifying threat my dearest.”

“Yeah riiiight, my really hot boyfriend fucking me is really scaring me right now.” Juno scoffed, gently running his hands up and down his sides, appreciating the muscle there.

"Oh I wouldn't fuck you dear, just suck you off until you scream my name them go back to cuddling you" Peter responded, gently tugging his hair.

“Oh how charming, very nicely put.” Juno blushed, burying his face into his lap to hide it and gasping when he tugs his hair.

Peter smirked and tugged again, a bit harder. "But you like that idea, don't you?’

Juno looked up at him, eye narrowed, before his expression softened and he slowly nodded, he did like the idea, a lot, “Y-yes.” He mumbled gently.

Peter hummed a bit and smiled, pleased with Junos response. "Good... Like I said earlier Juno, you know what's coming to you."

Juno kept kissing along his stomach, humming and loving the physical contact, “Shush, it sounds nice.” He mumbled against his skin.

Peter chuckled and continued on petting Junos hair. "You're cute."

“Shut up.” Juno grumbled, before gently kissing his hip and thigh, letting out a soft sigh, he loved his legs so much. He gently peppered kisses all over his thighs, using his hands to gently run up and down his back.

Peter gently tugged Junos hair in response. "Be polite dear", he stated, though it was joking. He knew it was a threat that wouldn't actually work. He sighed happily at the kisses along his skin. It felt nice.

Juno let out a small gasp when his hair was tugged, before he went back to kissing, now they were a bit less gentle than before, “No.” Juno stated before gently nipping Peters thigh.

Peter gasped at the bite and tugged hard, pulling Junos head back a bit. "Be. Polite. This is your last warning dear."

Juno looked up at him and growled a bit, before leaning his head down and licking over the bite, and then he sunk his teeth into the other thigh, harder than before, eyes closed and loving this.


	5. Two Can Play This Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter yelped and grumbled to himself before he moved away enough the Juno couldn't bite him again. "Alright fine, two can play this game my sweet and I'll have you know I don't tend to lose. On your knees in front of me." The look Peter gave left no room for argument.

Juno looked up at him and growled a bit, before leaning his head down and licking over the bite, and then he sunk his teeth into the other thigh, harder than before, eyes closed and loving this.

Peter yelped and grumbled to himself before he moved away enough the Juno couldn't bite him again. "Alright fine, two can play this game my sweet and I'll have you know I don't tend to lose. On your knees in front of me." The look Peter gave left no room for argument.

Juno stopped, before looking up at him with his eyes narrowed and getting onto the floor in front of him on his knees. “You can try.” He said with a sultry tone, eyes half lidded and licking his lips.

Peter smiled a bit and leaned forward to give Juno a kiss on the forehead before pulling away. "Stubborn aren't you... None the less, be a dear and suck me off?"

“Gladly.” Juno yanked down Peters boxers, before he gently started kissing his thighs, working his way up before licking a long stripe up the length of him. Peter moaned and tangled his fingers in Junos hair, muttering praises. Juno gently licked up the shaft, before taking his entire length into his mouth, not even gagging when it hit the back of his throat. He bobbed his head up and down effortlessly, moaning.

Peter moaned praise before he chuckled. "You know Juno, if you had simple behaved yourself I could have been fucking you right now, listening as you moan and beg for more, which I would happily give you. However you decided it was wiser to mouth off, now you can't at all. Such a loss, you do make the most wonderful sounds.” Juno stopped for a second, listening to what he was saying, and he looked annoyed, but kept going, he gasped when he made the last comment, before continuing, sucking hard and wanting to make him come, not wanting to give him the privilege of being teased. Peter gave a cocky smile and thoroughly enjoyed the attention, moaning and muttering praise like a prayer. Juno kept applying a lot of pressure, moaning around him and gripping the couch. Peter moaned louder and bucked his hips, then apologized. "Oh dear... F-fuck im close"

Juno took his mouth off of him, “Good.” He snapped, before putting his mouth back onto him and sucking on him hard, swirling his tongue around the top. Peter moaned and came after a short while. Juno licked it all up, before kissing along his stomach, “I was going to tease you, but I thought you didn’t earn that.” He smiled smugly.

Peter rolled his eyes fondly. "You're insufferable sometimes, I love that about you. You gorgeous, insufferable, brilliant, love of mine."

Juno blushed and hummed, sitting on his lip and gently kissed him. “I love everything about you.” He gently ran his hands through his hair, smiling gently. Peter gently kissed back, wrapping his arms around his waist to hold him close. Juno hummed into the kiss, before falling back so they were lying on the couch, Peter lying on top of him, still connecting their lips. Peter chuckled into the kiss and keeped kissing him. Juno relaxed slightly, just allowing himself to be vulnerable for this moment. He gently squeezed Peters sides, tracing gentle patterns along the small of his back. Peter hummed into the kiss, letting his hands just wander the length of Juno's back, Juno stiffening when his hand went over the scars, the skin tingling with sensitivity as he squirmed slightly, smiling gently. Peter paused and ran his fingers over the scars again, slower this time to revel in his reactions. Juno breath hitched and he stifled a small laugh, trying to act casual and squirm away from his fingers, blush increasing.

"Are you... Ticklish? Juno?" Peter chuckled as he asked the question.

Juno eye went wide and he rolled over, trying to get up to exit the situation entirely, blushing madly, “N-No! Of course not.” He almost shouted out of pure embarrassment, trying to walk away.

"Sweetheart no!" Peter whined a bit, "Please come back? I promise not to exploit your weaknesses.”

“Isn’t exploiting weaknesses kind of your thing?” Juno made sure he was far enough away so he couldn’t be grabbed, “And it’s not a weakness because I’m not.” He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Not all the time dear, just when it pleases me or makes things easier on me. Neither criteria fits this scenario. Also, you're not what?" Peter practically purred, watching his partners reactions carefully as if analyzing him.

“Nothing.” Juno barked, before edging towards him slowly, still looking suspicious. “I swear to god I’m not going to fuck you for a week if you try anything.” He said with a small pout, Juno Steel’s one weakness, sensitivity.

Peter crossed his heart with a smile. "Cross my heart, I swear I won't try anything. All I want is a kiss and some much needed affections."

Juno walked closer to him and sat back in Peter's lap, draping his arms over his shoulders, “I don’t believe that for a second, but... okay. Fine.” He made sure to watch his hands. Peter smiled and pulled him into a gentle kiss, hands settling on his thighs for the moment. Phase one of the plan set. Juno gently kissed him back, running his hands through his hair. He hummed when he touched his thighs. His lips were chapped and rough, so he loved the feeling of Peter’s soft lips against his own, it was like his own personal drug. Peter continued to kiss him gently, touch trailing up and down his upper thighs in a rather soothing pattern. He thoroughly enjoyed the touch of Juno's rough lips, the small reminder that he was so tough to the world yet so sweet to Peter. Juno kissed back, being so careful and gentle, which was so contrasting to his usual brash behaviour. He shivered when he trailed his fingers up his thighs, loving the light, soothing touches, “Mm this is nice.” Juno mumbled.

"Softness can be nice occasionally dear" Peter retorted between soft kisses on his cheeks and lips. It was a jabbing comment in reference to Junos refusal that he could ever be soft.

“Shut up.” Juno mumbled, enjoying the attention none the less, he leant his lips forward to catch Peter’s, smiling just a bit, “M’not soft. You are, which I never would have guessed.”

"Sweetheart I'm not soft at all, you are however." Peter teased, then kissed Juno gently.

“Says the man who literally whined when I stopped cuddling him- you’re fuckin’ soft, just like your lips and skin- everything about you is soft.” Juno wrapped his arms around him, just looking at him for the time being with an eyebrow raised.

Peter huffed out rather indignantly. "To be fair to me dear, you're very warm and losing that warmth was a rather harsh loss. No wonder I would mourn the loss. Also, thank you. I take care of my body, unlike some people, and I am rewarded with desirable features a certain someone likes to touch very much.”

“Oh shut up.” Peter rolled his eyes fondly, and can’t help the small smile on his lips, “I don’t have time to do all the shit you do- and what? You’re super soft to the touch of course I like it.” He grumbled, gently kissing his cheeks and then kissing along his jaw with a soft hum.

Juno smiled and continued to run his fingers up and down his thighs, creeping slightly higher each time. "You can touch me all you wish. Also, don't worry detective, I like you just the way you are. Beautiful, rugged, an absolute angel despite your rather brash behaviors.”

Juno blushed significantly and grumbled, burying his face in Peter’s neck, “Shut it.” He mumbled, wrapping his legs around Peter’s waist and gently squeezing them. “Stop trying to butter me up with compliments.”

Peter chuckled and pressed soft kisses on Juno's shoulder whilst he talks. "I'm sorry dearest but that is one request I simply cannot follow. You deserve all the compliments in the world."

Juno shivered, loving the attention, he gently kissed his neck, before huffing, “Damn you and your smooth, hot, compliments. You’re going to kill me with them.” He snapped, nuzzling his face further into his neck.

"I don't want to kill you, I can swear that much. I just want you to know how truly amazing you are and how absolutely stunning you are at all times." Peter hummed, holding his hips with loving adoration.

Juno choked on his words, pulling back so they were facing each other with a huge blush, flustered expression on his face. He furrowed his eyebrows, before kissing him gently, “I hate you.” He mumbled lovingly, almost as if he was meant to say ’I love you’

Peter smiled sweetly and kissed him back just as gently. "I love you too Juno. You know, come to think of it I don't think the correlations with your name are accidental. The goddess Juno was a smart, beautiful, albit angry, queen. My Juno is a smart, beautiful, albit angry, being I would trade my life for."

Juno stopped in his tracks, he never thought about his name like that, and hearing it come from Peter’s lips made him want to melt. “H-Holy fuck.” He mumbled, before he completely shuts down from compliments, leaning his head on his shoulder, trying to hide his look of embarrassment, “I told you to stop buttering me up!”

Peter laughed and held him close. "Alright alright I'll stop, only because you asked so nicely.”

“I’m surprised, usually you count me asking nicely as me on my knees begging for it.” Juno grumbled, wrapping his arms around him tight and gently tracing patterns along the small of his back.

"What can I say? I'm feeling generous. After all, I have the most gorgeous man in my lap blushing like a virgin from a few compliments" Peter teased, springing his trap and tracing a finger over the scar from before.

Junos breath hitched when Peter touched the scar, he had no idea why, but his back was always so sensitive to those feather light touches. He pulled his face away from his neck to look at him, “Hey! What are you doing...” He raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

Peter cocked his head and plays dumb. "What do you mean dear detective? I'm simply touching you as we talk, I assumed it would bring comfort to you."

Juno grumbled and put his face back into the crook of Peter’s neck, maybe he just forgot? Juno could only hope. “Yeah yeah whatever.” He gently ran his hands through Peter’s hair, loving how soft it was. Peter did not forget. He hummed and touched it again, just as lightly. He definitely knew what he was doing, feeling every shift in Junos muscles. Though if asked about it he would just deny it. Juno stifled a small laugh, his grip tightening on Peter, if he just stayed still and calm he wouldn’t suspect a thing, right? “S-Stop it!” He managed to get out through his muffles of laughter.

Peter smirked a bit and hummed. "Is something the matter dear? You seem to be a bit giggly, is your head okay? I do hope I didn't bliss you out that badly."

Juno stopped in his tracks when he heard the tone in his voice. “Oh fuck-“ He tried to get out of his lap, “Nonononono.” Peter laughed, one arms used to hold Juno mildly still while his other hand ran over the scar and surrounding area a bunch. Juno broke out into loud snorty giggles, his laughs pouring from his lips easily as he still struggled to get out of his grip, “Nohoho! F-fuhuhuhck yohohou!” Peter beamed and continued on. Damn, Juno even laughs cute. Is there anything not charming about this guy? Juno arched his back and kicked around, trying to push himself off of Peter, eyes closed and putting his hands over his mouth to muffle his laughs. “No! Nononono!” He said through his muffled laughs, “P-Plehehehease!”

Peter laughed along and stopped while he was still ahead. "Even your laugh is cute! Dearest Juno, there is nothing unchanging about you."

Juno panted, scrambling out of his lap and laying on the couch, “I.. am gonna get you back for that- you bastard.” He grabbed a pillow and hugged it, a bright blush still on his face as he gently giggled.

Peter just smiled. "I'd very much like to see you try." He got off and headed off to the kitchen to steal more grapes.

Juno sensed the hint of challenge in his voice and got up, putting the pillow down and walking after him, he has a hint of a growl in his voice as he walked into the kitchen. “I’ll give you three seconds to run.” He leaned on the door frame, eyebrow raised with a small smirk on his lips.

Peter smirked and looked back at him, leaning up against the counter. "Whatever you're planning Juno, it doesn't scare me and I'm not going to run away.”

Juno raised an eyebrow, walking towards him slowly, “One...” He warned, a predatory look on his face.   



End file.
